Human embryonic stem cells (hESC) are pluripotent cell lines derived from blastocysts. Due to their unique characteristics these cells offer a unique new research tool with widespread possible clinical applications. Great efforts are invested throughout the word to encourage these cells availability for research purposes. The main aim of this proposal is to offer short-term courses in hESC culturing methods. The courses are designed to ensure a successful establishment of hESCs colony at the graduates' laboratories. At least four one-week courses per year will take place in the United States and in Israel with the assistance of the staff of Stem Cell Biology Unit/Laboratory of Neuroscience/Faculty of Neuroscience/ John Hopkins University/Maryland. We aim to offer two alternative formats for the course: D A group course for up to 12 participants, which will include lectures, group discussions and hands-on practice of the major culturing protocols of hESCs. D An individual course, taking place in our facilities in Haifa, which will be based mainly on hands on practice. A periodical follow-up communication with each course graduate will be initiated to provide further support and guidance. Thus course graduates will enjoy close feed-back when establishing the hESC colonies while instructors will have the opportunity to estimate the success rate of the course. During the last two years, we successfully conducted five courses, introducing hESC culturing techniques to 69 students. Out of the first three courses, 65% of attendees have successfully established hESC cultures at their laboratories. Thus, this guiding program will further encourage the distribution and research based on hESC. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]